Nowadays, electronic cigarettes have been in widespread use. However, in a typical electronic cigarette, an amount of aerosol output cannot be adjusted, rendering user unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are a mouthpiece assembly, an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.